


Party For Two

by Knight_of_Cybertron



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fingering, M/M, Malec, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Riding, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 02:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18085394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Cybertron/pseuds/Knight_of_Cybertron





	Party For Two

The door slammed shut as he pressed my body against it and a laugh slips pass my lips. "Fuck, Magnus.....you're driving me crazy," he breathed in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. His lips connect to the skin on my neck and my thoughts scramble together. Slowly, he begins to leave marks trailing down to my collarbone under my shirt. "Let's get this off, why don't we," he croons and strips me of my shirt. "Alexander," I breath and grip his biceps. "Yes, love," he answers, looking deep into my eyes. His usually bright hazel eyes are now almost black with lust.

"Take your shirt off, too," I plead and tug at the pesky material, wishing once again that he would let me use my magic for these times. He smiles and leans in to capture my lips in a loving kiss. His hands cup the backs of my thighs and I jump and hook my legs around him. "Where," he asks between kisses. "Bed," I reply and he moves us toward the bed in the center of the room. He places me down on the mattress and stands back up. I look up at him in confusion, until he begins to pull his shirt over his head and drops it to the floor, before he crawls over me. "Do you realize what you do to me, Magnus," his husky voice does nothing to help the growing tightness in my jeans. "Please, Alexander," I plead, as he starts to nibble on my collarbone.

"Where do you want me, love," he prompts. His mouth ghosts down to start playing with one of my nipples, as I feel his hands crawling up my thighs. I pinch my lip between my teeth and twist my hands into the sheets. "Magnus," I open my eyes and find his face hovering over mine. "I'm gonna take your pants off. Okay," he warns. The heat in my cheeks increases, but I nod. His fingers slide between my skin and the fabric of my boxers and jeans. They join his shirt on the floor and now I lay naked under him. 

A minute passes by of him just staring at me. "Alexander......what are you staring at," I mumble. "Oh, I'm sorry, love. It's just that you're so damn sexy and gorgeous," he says and starts kissing me, again. I thread my fingers into his soft brown hair and pull him even closer. His thigh presses between my legs and he grinds down. I gasp into the kiss at the friction against my length and throw my head back into the pillows.

"Alexander......hurry, please," I beg, as he keeps grinding down. "What do you want? Use your words, love," he growls. "You....too. Your pants," I half whine half plead. He presses a rough kiss against my lips, before he is grabbing me and turning us over. I rest over his hips and he lays under me. I smile and reach down to undo his jeans. I lean down and press my lips against the bones running down to his boxers, as I pull his jeans and boxers off. "Oh gorgeous, I love your lips," he sighs. I smile and throw the pesky items onto the floor. He rolls us again and I laugh before I lace my fingers behind his head and pull him down. "Kiss me, please," I whisper. Our lips press together and his tongue traces my bottom lip. I let him slip inside my mouth, trying to not smile.

"Alexander.....now, please," I pant against his lips. He pulls away and reaches for the nightstand drawer. He comes back with a blue bottle and a foil packet. "Spread your legs, beautiful," he instructs. I swallow and slowly spread my legs. He watches me with dark eyes, before he situates himself between my legs. He pops the bottle open and covers three fingers in the clear liquid before he closes it and throws it next to me.

"Ready," he asks as he presses kisses to my thigh. "Ye-yeah," I stutter and suck in a deep breath. The first one sinks in with no pain at all and after a minute, he adds another. My head spins slightly from the high of having his fingers inside me. His thrusts are long and torturous and are slowly driving me crazy. Suddenly, he brushes against a spot that has heat rushing throughout my entire body, my back arching off the bed, and a shout of his name leaves my lips. "Found it," he smiles and adds a third finger; assaulting that spot.  
"Ple-please......Alexander," I moan as the heat in my stomach climbs higher and higher. Then, his fingers are gone. I open my eyes and look up at his smirking face. I push him over and crawl on top of him. I smirk at the look of surprise painted across his face. 

I lean down and press a light kiss to the head of his shaft, before I wrap my lips around it and take him all the way down. "Fuck, Magnus," he groans. I feel his fingers thread through my hair and hold me still as he slowly thrusts in and out of my mouth. I grip his hips and pull him closer and hold him still until my nose meets the hair at the base of his length. He fills my mouth and presses against the back of my throat. "Fuck.......so talented," he praises. I hum and his body jerks in surprise. "Come on, gorgeous. Up," he breathes. I smirk, but let him pull me up.

"You're testing me, Magnus," he warns before rolling us. I look up into his dark eyes and smile before slowly licking my lips. He groans and reaches for the condom nearby. I reach out and stop him. "Magnus? What's wrong," he asks, confused. "I don't want that. I want to feel you. All of you," I plead. He nods and presses a kiss to my lips as he lubes himself up. 

Slowly, he presses his tip against me and I take a deep breath. He smiles and takes our hands and laces our fingers together before pressing them next to my head, as he presses in. I feel my breath catch as my body slowly parts for him. Inch by inch, he presses forward. I feel tears prick behind my eyes and I try to keep them back, but slowly one trails down my cheek. He leans down and kisses it away, before kissing me. "Sshhh, its going to be okay," he soothes. After a minute, he is buried completely inside me.

We take a few seconds to allow each other to adjust before he is slowly pulling back and pushing back into me. "Kiss me," I beg. His lips press against mine in a slow passionate kiss. "Faster," I beg as I squeeze our hands tighter. I, immediatley, get what I asked for. My body jolts from the sudden harsh thrusts and I can't help the screams falling from my lips. "Fuck, Magnus.......you're so....damn......tight," he pants into my ear. I wrap my legs around his waist and nod frantically. "Fuck," he pants. "Alexander," I manage to moan. "What, love," he whispers into my ear. "Wanna....ride...you," I whine.

He slowly pulls out and looks down at me. "Yeah? Wanna ride me like a sexy warlock," he breathes. I nod and push at his shoulder to get him turn over. He complies and I climb on top of him. He grips my hips and helps me hover over his length. Gradually, I lower myself over the shaft until I'm seated completely in his lap and he is moaning under me. "You're so big, Alexander," I breathe and wiggle my hips to get comfortable. I hear him groan and I can't help the smirk that settles over my lips.

I place my hands on his abdomen and begin to lift myself. Slowly, I can feel the fullness dragging out of me, before I drop myself back down. His grip on my hips tightens and I start to steadliy bounce. Suddenly, he hits that spot inside me. I cry out and feel my body blanket in a warm eurphoria. I can't control my body anymore. All I want is him to keep hitting me right there. He sits up and starts to suck at my nipples, as his hand pumps me in time with my thrusts. "Come on, Magnus. Come for me," he commands and I feel my body spasm and my vision blurrs, as my orgasm rips right through me.

I feel his grip on my thighs tighten and he bites down on my shoulder as his orgasm sudders through him. I drop my head onto his chest and try, desperastly, to catch my breath. "Come here," he whispers and wraps his strong arms around my back. "I love you," he pants into my hair. "You did so good," he praises while trailing light kisses across my shoulder, up my neck, and up to my lips.

 

"Magnus! I think I found a -," Catarina bursts through the door and freezes when she sees us. "Um, nevermind. It can wait," she says and slams the door shut before we hear her saying something about eye bleach.


End file.
